Aw,man! What did I do! Jake's gonna be so pissed!
by KariAwesome2.4
Summary: Embry becomes a werewolf and imprints on Jacob's best friend, Bella, even though Jacob wants something other than friendship from Bella. But can a certain vampire destroy what Bella and Embry have been building.........................?


**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 am to the sound of my old alarm clock. Another day of being a werewolf I sighed as I got out of bed. I phased for the first time three weeks ago. I was scared with a hint of anxiety in my expression as I turned into this tall, lean gray and black wolf. Jacob, one of my best friends, changed before me, whereas my other best friend, Quill, phased right after. The pack consisted of Sam, the Alpha wolf, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Leah, Quill and I. We were the protectors of the pale-faced people. I refuse to tell my mother what has happened to me because it could be dangerous for her. I still lie awake at night thinking about the possibility that I could be half brothers with Quill, Sam or Jacob.

But anyways, it was time to get ready for a new day at school. I brushed my teeth, showered and dressed with a white shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a very light black jacket. Being 108.9 degrees, you rarely feel cold.

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran out of the house with an apple trying not to be late to school (again).

"Bye Embry!" I heard mom yell back, "Have a good day today!"

I walked to school, only to see Jake with the palest girl I had ever seen in my life. She had brunette hair that stopped at the middle of her back and she was about 5'5"; she seemed very shy and oh, so beautiful! I saw the way Jake had his arm around her while she was meeting Quill and Jared and I started getting jealous.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Embry?_ I questioned myself. _Why am I getting so worked up over this girl with Jake's arm around her? _Then it hit me like a speeding bullet! _Oh, FUCK! I just imprinted on that girl whose name I don't even know!_

I made my way over to Jake. He let go of the girl and made his way over to me and she followed swiftly behind.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him, "Who's this?" I asked looking at the girl behind him.

"This is Isabella Swan. But she likes to be called Bella," he introduced.

"Hey, um..." I heard her say. I stared at her and I saw her blush and hide behind Jake.

"Embry. Nice to meet you!" She gave a breathtaking smile that seemed too turn my legs to jelly.

I must add. She smiled and I felt myself want to go weak at my knees. I could almost picture her naked on my bed screaming my name………_Dammit! Embry what the fuck are you thinking?!You just fucking met her! _I looked up to find Jake, Quill and the beloved Bella staring at me in confusion. I just smiled slightly and walked off thinking of the beautiful girl I just left. _Why was life so difficult?_

I couldn't concentrate in class, not that I did in the first place. But it was different. All I could think about was her. I knew I imprinted on her. I didn't know if the others knew. I guess the only thing I can do is talk to Sam about it.

Right after school, I left to go to Sam's house. I was a bit nervous about it but it was the best thing I could do. I walked on twos instead of all fours because I wanted to take my time.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this imprinting stuff," I replied.

"Oh," he said, completely intrigued.

"I think I imprinted on Jake's friend, Bella," I said with a sigh.

"Well, actually, you have. I figured it out as soon as you did," he admitted.

"Is that some kind of Alpha wolf thing?" I laughed.

He laughed as well, "Probably!"

He sat me down with Emily, the woman **he** imprinted on. She explained the whole imprint thing to me and said it was totally natural and that it wouldn't be much of a burden to me………but it **will **be a burden for her because I would have to see her every day unless I want to go mad! Wow! Seeing Bella everyday………I could get used to that. Now it was just to tell Jake. Wow, he'll be pissed!


End file.
